Finding Marseille
by ParisNeverEnded
Summary: A case calls to close to home for both Jenny and Gibbs...


Finding Marseille

_Disclaimer......only in my dreams_

_**A/N I know how bad I am at updating and I know I should be busy updating my other fics but my 13 year old cousin had an idea that couldn't be ignored so we co-wrote this**_

Gibbs sipped his coffee savouring the liquid as it trickled down his throat, burning it as it went. But Gibbs really didn't care, he was lost in thought. Thinking about Zach; ever since he'd left a week ago he hadn't stopped thinking about the past. About Kelly and what she had been at six; but it wasn't just Kelly, his thoughts more often than not wandered to Jenny. About the pain in her eyes as she watched Zach and his father walk away. Although he knew the sadness was not for Zach, it was what it child she never had, and the guilt, the guilt of something they had not spoken about in nearly seven years......

The elevator dinged, knocking all thoughts from Gibbs' mind. Shaking his head once, he made his way over to the squad room, two coffee cups in hand. Tony was already buisly throwing office utensils at Ziva, and Ziva was already half way through her long list of ways to kill Tony using a paperclip. But seeing Gibbs they immediately stopped bickering, Gibbs headslapped them both for good measures though.

"Sorry boss," they both said in unison still glaring at each other.

Gibbs went round and sat at his desk just as McGee finished on the phone.

"Boss we have a case."

Gibbs nodded acknowledgment and reached for a letter that was placed in his desk. McGee put two pictures up on screen just as Gibbs was halfway through opening it.

"Lieutenant Commander Matthew Mankall and his daughter are missing. They were reported missing by a neighbour after they failed to return home from the cemetery on Thursday night."

"Why didn't we hear about it?" Gibbs bellowed as he pulled the contents out of the envelope.

"Uh....we did but the Navy wanted to be sure that he was actually missing before NCIS opened an official case."

Gibbs nodded again, and a small square photo fell out, the back side up . Gibbs picked it up and read it; his eyes bulging as he did.

_**-1999**_

_**Special Agent Gibbs, I'm in trouble. I have Marseille and they're following us. Help us please. I now I did wrong, and if I survive I will be dishonourably discharged and I face prison. But please, for her, and Martin, check him out he-**_

_**Matthew 19th May 2005 **_

It stopped,. 'He must've been in a hurry,' Gibbs thought before flipping it over Gibbs to reveal a photo of a newly born child with blue eyes wrapped in a white blanket. Gibbs' heart leapt. He hurriedly grabbed the 2nd second cup of coffee and, still holding the photo, he left the bullpen, hurriedly climbing the stairs to the Directors office. He left,

leaving a confused McGee and a "I woander what's going on upstairs between Mommy and Daddy." look on Tony's face..

Gibbs' walked past Cynthia, who didn't even bother to protest as he barged into her Jenny's office.

Without looking up from her computer screen she spoke.

"What can iI do for you Jethro?"

Gibbs ignored her comment and continued towards her. He set down the cup of coffee on her desk, barely giving her time to reach for it before leaning over her to the computer. Their fingers brushed over the mouse sending shivers down her spine. It gave took all her will power not to gasp.

"Agent Gibbs, I demand you tell me wha-" She was cut off by his finger on her lips.

"Look," was all he said. He moved his fingers as she looked at the two pictures of the Commander and his daughter. Before she could say anything, he gave her the picture of the baby. She took one look at it and gave it back.

"Crap," was all she said.

He cocked his head to the door motioning for her to follow him. She followed him, her head bouncing a million thoughts.

The team looked up as Gibbs and the Director swiftly descended the stairs.

"Boss?" Tony asked "Is there something you need to tell us?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but Jenny interrupted.

"That girl," Jenny cocked her head to the girl on screen. "Agent DiNozzo, is my daughter!"

_**A/N Yeah i know it's short but trust me theres more to come hopefuly by the end of the week with the help of my cousin. Remember be kind and R&R**_


End file.
